nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Hemet Nesingwary
Hemet Nesingwary gehört zu den berühmtesten Großwildjägern in Azeroth. Früher hatte er sein Lager im Schlingendorntal, doch dann ging er zum Jagen in ferne Länder und sein Sohn nahm seinen Platz im Dschungel ein. Hintergrund Hemet Nesingwary kam einst nach Desolace, um große Wildtiere zu jagen. Sein Geschick mit Flinten war außergewöhnlich und er verbrachte mit den Tauren viele Tage zusammen auf der Jagd. Sogar die Feindschaft zwischen den Völkern war vergessen. Scherbenwelt-Safari Mit World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade begab sich Nesingwarys Safari von Azeroth aus auf die Jagd nach Großwild nach Nagrand in die Scherbenwelt. Nordendexpedition Gesucht: Hemet Nesingwary thumb|200px|Gesucht: Hemet Nesingwary In der Boreanischen Tundra hat die D.E.H.T.A. - eine Untergruppe der Expedition des Cenarius - Hemet Nesingwary zu ihrem Erzfeind erklärt. Gesucht wird er von den Druiden wegen seiner Verbrechen gegen die Natur, vor allem wegen seinen letzten Wildtiermassenvernichtungen in Nagrand in der Scherbenwelt. Eine Statue in der Mitte des Lager der D.E.H.T.A. zeigt Hemet, den "Ausrottinator" in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum: den brennenden Höllenfeuern der Unterwelt. Doch währenddessen läßt sich Hemet davon nicht beirren und hat im Sholazarbecken den neuen Hauptstützpunkt seiner Nordend-Expedition aufgebaut, bekannt als Nesingwarys Basislager. Ärger im Sholazarbecken Als im Sholazarbecken der Ärger mit der Venture Company begann, bat Hemet Marvin Wackelspross und seine Frau Tamara Wackelspross, ihre Flugmaschinen nach Osten an den Flussnabel zu verlegen. Außerdem sollten sie dort ein kleines Lager, den Landeplatz am See, aufbauen, damit die Jäger es als Stützpunkt zum Einfliegen von Vorräten und zur Beobachtung des Gebiets nutzen konnten. Quest 77: Landeplatz am See Meister der Rhinozerosjagd Seine Landung im Sholazarbecken verlief nicht wie geplant, aber keine unsanfte Landung konnte den alten Hemet davon abhalten, Herr über das größte Wild zu werden, welches das Sholazarbecken zu bieten hat. Wer seiner Expedition seinen Wert beweisen wollte, musste jedoch zuerst bei den Splitterhornrhinozerossen zeigen, dass er hart genug war, diesen mächtigen Bestien entgegenzutreten und in guter Verfassung zu überleben. Zur Rhinozerosjagd gehörte noch mehr, als die Bestie nur anzustarren, während sie anstürmte, in der Hoffnung, dass man auch richtig zielte. Man brauchte mehr als nur das, um sich dem Patriarchen, Farunn, zu stellen, der den Gerüchten nach im Dschungel lebte. Und es gab jemdanden, der dem Großwildjäger bei der Verfolgung seiner ultimativen Beute helfen konnte. Hemet suchte das Orakel Soo-rahm auf, einen eingeborenen Weisen nahe der Knochen von Nozronn. Mit dessen Hilfe schafte er es, den Rhinozerospatriarchen aufzuspüren. Der Geist von Nozronn warnte ihn zwar, doch kein totes Rhinozeros würde Hemet Nesingwary erzählen, wo und was er jagen durfte. Er wollte es diesem Knochenhaufen zeigen. Und als er wußte, wo er Farunn finden konnte, konnte der Großwildjäger endlich den Kampf gegen diese edle Kreatur aufnehmen. So, wie der Farunns Geist tobte, war sich der Zwerg sicher, dass er die Wahrheit über die Stärke des Tiers gesagt hatte. Sein Horn würde eine wundersame Trophäe von einem erstaunlichen Tier abgeben. Quest 76: Meister der Rhinozerosjagd: Die Prüfung Quest 76: Beherrschen der Rhinozerosjagd: Die Verfolgung Quest 76: Meister der Rhinozerosjagd: Der Todesstoß Noch größeres Wild Doch nicht einmal die Trophäe des gewaltigen Farunn konnte Hemet Nesingwary zufrieden stellen. Schon waren ihm neue Gerüchte über ein sogar noch größeres, grimmigeres Wild in den nördlichen Regionen des Beckens zu Ohren gekommen. Er hatte zwar längst bewiesen, dass er alles an Tieren jagen konnte, was es so gab: Rhinozerosse, Katzen und Krokilisken ... doch ihm verlangte es nach noch größeren Herausforderungen. Dorian Drachenlauer, einer seiner Jäger hatte Gerüchte über gigantische, primordiale Drachen gehört und war nach Norden zur anderen Seite des Bittertidensees. Der alte Hemet wollte bei der Jagd natürlich mitmachen ... Selbstvrständlich erst, nachdem die Männer vor Ort die ganze harte Arbeit erledigt hatten. Also schickte er einige Laufburschen zu Dorians Außenposten, die ihnen dabei unter die Arme griffen. Immerhin waren genug Drachen für alle da. Quest 77: Auf der Suche nach größerem Wild Pandaria-Safari In Pandaria errichtete Hemet Nesingwary zusammen mit seinem Sohn Hemet Nesingwary Jr. ihr Lager im Tal der Vier Winde: Nesingwarys Safari (Pandaria). Hemet wußte, dass sein Junge inzwischen ebenso ein begabter Jäger war... in Ausbildung. Nun sollte er sehen, wie ein richtiger Nesingwary jagte. Hemet hatte einen riesigen Mushan mit einer Haut so dunkel wie die Nacht selbst gesehen. Und er wettete, die Bestie hatte schon einige Jäger auf dem Gewissen. Wenn die Abenteurer also an der Großwildjagd interessiert waren, dann hatten sie nun mit Rußhaut ein schönes Ziel. Größer konnte die Großwildjagd nun wirklich nicht werden. Hemet war begeistert, als die Fremden mit Rußhauts Kopf zurückkehrten. Das nannte er doch mal eine echte Jagdtrophäe. Quest 87: Mushanjagd: Rußhaut Verheerte Inseln In WoW: Legion begibt sich Hemet Nesingwary mit seiner Jagdgesellschaft auf die Verheerten Inseln und errichtet auf dem Hochberg am Kieferfelsbecken seinen Rückzugsort, Nesingwarys Zuflucht. Jäger können ihn ab Stufe 109 im Rahmen der Jägerkampagne als Champion der Volltrefferhütte rekrutieren. Quest 101: Champion: Hemet Nesingwary Zandalar In WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Hemet Nesingwary als der größte Jäger der Länder außerhalb von Zandalar nach Zuldazar gereist, um von Nesingwarys Posten aus an der großen Jagd teilzunehmen. Wer sich traut, ihn zu begleiten, kann ihn dort besuchen. Quest 110: Nesingwarys Posten Doch hier muss Hemet feststellen, dass er im Land der Zandalari als "König der Jäger" selbst eine hübsche Beute abgibt und schnell ist ihm ein wirklich gefährlicher Jäger auf der Fährte. Nach einem Überfall auf seinen Posten, dem mehrere Jäger zum Opfer gefallen sind, ist Hemet Nesingwary verschwunden und wenn die Champions von Allianz und Horde ihren Jägerkönig retten wollen, müssen sie ihn schnell aufspüren. Wenn er ein Lager aufgeschlagen hat, ist es vielleicht schon zu spät, denn wer sich mitten auf den Präsentierteller setzt, braucht sich nicht zu wundern, wenn er ins Gras beißt. Seine Spur führt... → zum Wurzelpfad. Quest 110: Jagd auf den Jäger Gegenstände * 24px Nesingwary 4000 - Herkunft: Ingenieurskunst. Zitat: "Eine Büchse, die, laut ihrem Namensgeber, den Namen Nesingwary wahrhaft verdient." WoW TCG: Nesingwary 4000 * 24px Nesingwarys Fallentreter - Kettenrüstung (Füße). Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Jäger (Überleben). Zitat: "Etwas ziemlich Großes mit ebenso großen Zähnen wollte sich einen Happen von diesen Stiefeln abbeißen." Quellen Category:Zwerg NSC Kategorie:Nagrand NSC Kategorie:Schlingendorntal NSC Kategorie:Sholazarbecken NSC Kategorie:Zwergenjäger NSC Kategorie:Volltrefferhütte Kategorie:Jäger NSC Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Hochberg NSC